Crushed soul Broken heart
by twilight19298046
Summary: I suck at summeries! OK Edward leaves Bella and she cant get over it! Tanya trys to make edward fall inlove with her. Rosalie realizes bella is introuble and trys to save her! please gove the story a chance!
1. Tanya and Edward

T**his all takes place a month after Edward and the Cullen's leave.**

**(In New moon)**

**I do not own Twilight or its characters!**

* * *

I was sitting at the kitchen table mindlessly staring at my cereal in front of me, I wasn't hungry even though I haven't eaten for the last couple of days, but Charlie insisted I took a few bites.

"Bella, you have to eat something, please." He was begging now. I could barely hear him because of the pain that was in my chest, this... hole that formed was eating at me. I felt like I wasn't alive, like there as no reason to live.

Charlie began to get angry and he slammed his fists down on the table, his eyes were digging into mine.

"Just because Edward left..." Charlie trailed off, as soon as he said _his _name, my heart ached, I went numb with pain and my eyes began to fill with tears. No, I don't want to feel pain anymore! I don't want to cry! I wanted to be mad...

I quickly stood up and I could feel my face turning red, I looked down at my cereal and smacked the bowl off of the table as I ran up to my room.

"Bella! Bella I'm sorry!" Charlie called after me, I didn't care what he said... I ran into my room slamming the door on the way by.

I stopped dead in my tracks looking around and it was a complete mess. Clothes were everywhere, then I remembered that I haven't done my laundry in over a month, I haven't really taken care of myself ever since _he_ left...

I looked over at my empty CD player remembering the lullaby he made me. The tears started to build up in my eyes again but I refused to cry!

The pain was building up inside of me so I tried to walk over to my bed but I didn't make it, the pain was unbearable! I dropped in the middle of the floor gasping for air.

"Why would _he _do this to me!" I whispered. I drifted off into a mindless sleep, holding my sides together trying not to fall apart...

_**Edward**_

I was sitting on the edge of my bed holding my head in my hands. Even though this bed was useless it still brought back memories... I have been sitting like this for days. All I could think about was Bella... Oh my sweet Bella. She was in pain because if me! I knew she was in pain, I could see how jasper was feeling...

"Edward were going out to hunt, please come.." Tanya said as she walked into my room and sat beside me. I didn't look up as I spoke.

"Fine, I will go" I said sadly. She got up off the bed happily as she began to skip out of the room and I finished my sentence. "I want to go alone..." I said fiercely. She stopped and looked disappointed, she then continued to walk out of the room.

I didn't care about Tanya, she was trying to get me to fall in love with her but there's no way I could love anyone as much as I loved Bella... I finally got up off the bed and walked out of the room.

As I walked towards the living room everyone became silent, Jasper was holding his sides gasping for air, he looked over to me and shot me the feeling.

"You like how it feels!" He yelled at me as he stood up from the couch, some sort of feeling... formed in my chest and I could feel it ripping open. I fell on my knees holding my sides...

I was sobbing dry sobs and Tanya was immediately at my side, I don't want her trying to comfort me! I want my Bella...

"Jasper please stop!" Tanya yelled at him. I wish she hadn't, I wanted to feel Bella's pain... He finally stopped and let me get to my feet, I stood there looking at everyone then I ran for the door. No one tried to stop me.

_**Rosalie **_

I watched Edward fall to the floor, in pain. That 'Tanya' went over to comfort him! Why would she do that!! I hate her with a passion! I swear if I could rip her head off I would! Sure Bella was a human but I have grown to care for her like a sister, even though I didn't show it.

I miss Bella, I hated to admit it but I truly did. nothing has been the same since we all left. Alice has talked to me about her visions and there horrible. I wish we could just go back to the way things used to be.

As I watched Edward kneeling on the ground gasping for air I didn't care... He deserved to feel how Bella feels.

Jasper finally released him and he went running for the door, I was hoping he was going to get Bella but I knew he wouldn't break his promise. We all stood in the living room speechless and Tanya finally began to walk out the door, I fallowed her hoping to 'talk' to her. I got outside and i was on the front steps.

I was right behind her and I glanced over to see Emmett peering through the window. I glared at him and he stepped away to give us some privacy.

"Tanya, going after him will not help things." I was trying to be as nice as possible. "He loves Bella and he will always love her" I could hear a growl building up in her chest.

"I don't care about this 'Bella', She has caused this mess and she deserves to hurt!" Tanya was now facing me and I was also growling. Her eyes were burning into mine. I started to get more and more angry with her.

"HOW HAS SHE CAUSED THIS!!" I yelled at her! Wow, I never knew if I would see the day I would be defending Bella.

"We should be with are own kind, Bella is just another human who will be dead in the next 80 or so years so who cares about her" She said while laughing.

Tanya turned and started to walk away. I looked at her in shock, how dare she say that! We care about Bella...

"Hey! don't you DARE go after him! He will NEVER love you like he loves Bella so you can stop trying." I started to walk after her yelling. She stopped dead in her tracks and began to talk with her back turned to me.

"Bitch! you already have a mate! Don't worry about Bella the voultri will take care of her soon enough." She began to laugh, a deep throaty, evil laugh. I could feel myself fill with anger and rage!

"If they don't look after her... I will..." She said happily. "But I dont think I will have to take care of her, once the Voultri see she's still human they will kill her." I wanted to rip her damn head off! All of the anger drained from me and was replaced with worry, she was right... The Voultri would come for her even if we weren't there. I didn't care about Edward's promise we had to help Bella. I completely forgot about Tanya and focused on Bella.

I turned and ran to my car to see Alice standing there with my keys.

"Lets go." Alice was frantic but at the same time happy, so was I. I smiled at her and climbed in the drivers seat. She passed me my keys and I started my car. I sped off down the long, narrow, icy road.

Edward's silver Volvo was right behind us... We couldn't see who was driving it...

* * *

**OK! Now heres the Cliffy ;) If you want me to continue I will need at least 5 reviews! The more I get the more I will write!**

**Do you think the Volvo will fall behind? Or will it get there before Alice and Rosalie?**

**It's going to get REALLY GOOD! Trust me!**


	2. The race

**I did not get 5 reviews but I'm going to post the new chapter anyways hehe.**

**OK! well here it is! hope you all enjoy it!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! (I wish!)**

**I do own Judith though hehe**

* * *

**_Bella_**

I finally woke up to see my clock showing the angry numbers of 12:01 AM. My head was pounding and I was laying on the floor. I got up and looked out my window to see a full moon. I breathed in the night air and it was wonderful.

Finally reality hit me, I began to ache but not from any physical pain... I closed my window and walked towards the bathroom. I flicked on the lights and looked in the mirror. There was an ugly, skinny girl staring back at me, she had huge circles under her eyes and she was white as a ghost.

I realised that was me... I looked horrible, but I didn't care. I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to hear Charlie talking on the phone, he was almost whispering.

"No, Renee she's not well here, she needs to go back home right now!" He was beginning to raise his voice and calmed down. "She is not well, I haven't seen her eat for the last few days please can you come and get her?" He was begging now.

"FINE!" He yelled and hung up the phone. Why would he be calling her so lait? About me?

I could hear him start to walk towards the stairs so I ran back into my room. I knew if I stayed here any longer Charlie would send me back to Renee so I made a decision. I was going to leave.

I quickly got dressed into some more descent clothes, I tried to brush through my matted hair but I didn't succeed so I just put it into a ponytail. I swung my bag over my back and carefully opened my window. I looked down to see how high up I was but I didn't care.

I threw my bag to the ground and rapped my hands around a tree branch that wasent to far away from my window. I climbed down the tree and jumped to the ground. Where was I going to go? There was nothing to really live for anymore... _He _was gone and Charlie didn't want me anymore... There was only one answer.

I picked up my bag. While walking to my truck I seen a pair of glowing eyes coming from the forest, watching me. I jumped into my truck and started off, Charlie probably heard my truck start but it doesn't matter he wouldn't be able to catch me.

**_Alice_**

"Who's in the Volvo?" Rosalie asked me.

"I don't know" Then I began to have a vision... Bella left Charlies and she looked horrible! She was driving away with a... bag of clothes and she was now headed on a plain! Where was she going! Then I seen her plain ticket... Italy! ITALY!

"Alice! what is it!" Rosaile was now shaking me. I snapped out of my vision.

"Oh Rosalie! Bella is going to Italy!" I started to scream, Rosalie stepped on the brake and was looking at me in shock.

"A-are you sure?..." She asked sadly. She looked down at her hands witch were clasped around the steering wheel.

"Yes..." I whispered. The Volvo was pulling up beside us, the door opened and a furious Edward stepped out. He began to yell at us.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING!" He yelled, me and Rosalie looked at each other and fear immediately overcame his face.

"Edward... Bella is in-" He cut Rosalie off.

"I know! Get in my car I will drive!" He ran to his Volvo and me and Rosalie fallowed. He was frantic, I have never seen him more upset.

"Edward, im sorry" I began to say. He ignored me and began to yell again.

"HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN TO BELLA!" He was dry sobbing. I was in the front seat trying to comfort him.

I had another vision and Bella was in the room... All the Voultri members were all surrounding her and she was smiling? and she wispered _I love you Edward_... A tear escaped her eyelid and the Voultri moved in.

Edward Sped up and he was growling more then ever as soon as he caught my vision.

"She promised..." He said "She promised she was going to keep herself safe!" I looked at the speed he was going at, the car was almost at 210 MPH. Rosalie was in the back sobbing as well, what has gotten into Rosalie? She looked up at me and Edward with tearless eyes.

**_Edward_**

I pulled up beside Rosalie's car as it came to a dead stop, I was so angry! I climbed out and began to yell at them.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING!" I yelled, Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and I could see what was going through Alice's mind. The anger was replaced with fear.

"Edward... Bella is in-" I cut Rosalie off but it was next to impossible to spit out the words.

"I know! Get in my car I will drive!" I ran to my Volvo while Alice and Rosalie fallowed. I was upset, I had to save Bella! How could I let this happen!

"Edward, im sorry" Alice began to say. I ignored her and i began to yell again.

"HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN TO BELLA!" I started to dry sob. Alice was in the front seat trying to comfort me. She had another vision and Bella was in the room... All the Voultri members were all surrounding her and she was smiling? and she wispered _I love you Edward_... A tear then fell from her eyelid. I stomped on the gas and I growled.

"She promised..." I said "She promised she was going to keep herself safe!" I could hear Rosalie in the back who was sobbing as well, what has gotten into Rosalie? She looked up at us with tearless eyes, did she care about Bella...? She looked at me and Alice with pleading eyes.

_Please help her!_ she screamed in her thoughts.

"Of course I will..." I went faster then I have ever gone before. Alice called the airport and reserved 3 seats for us. We finally got there and I could see everything going through alices head! They were all the same, Bella, my beautiful Bella who looked warn out and tired was standing with the Voultri. She would whisper_ I love you Edward _and the Voultri would move in.

I couldent take it! I had to save her!! She was MY Bella. I had to help her.

**_Bella_**

I finally came up to the airport and got my plane ticket. It was official! I was not scared... I was actually... happy... A rough voice cut into my thoughts.

"Mam are you ok?" A lady asked me. I looked at her and forced a smile.

"I'm fine!" I said as happily as I could. She walked away and into gate 3A I looked at my plane ticket and it also led to 3A. I slowly made my way to the plane that would take me to my death.

I sat down in my seat and closed my eyes. A velvet voice cut into my thoughts.

"Hello, may I introduce myself" My eyes popped open to find a guy about 19 or 20 years old looking at me. His hair was a dirty blond and his eyes were... golden... He continued to talk.

"My name is Judith." He began to smile. "What is your name?" He asked suspitiously. It was hard to speak, the pain inside of me was unbareable. I forced the words out of my mouth.

"My name is Bella..." I looked deeper into his eyes and I noticed his skin was very pale. Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks, he was a vampire! I leaned over to touch his hand but he jerked away. I smiled and leaned in closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"I know what you are..." I said, I plopped down in my seat and closed my eyes. I tried to fight the pain that was ripping at my chest. He looked at me wide-eyed and I began to talk.

"I bet were both going to the same place." I said happily. "Voultri..." I turned my head in his direction once I uttered the last word... _Voultri_... he was so surprised. I laughed at his reaction. He had to force a few words out.

"H-how do you know about them! your... well you know... a _human_..." He whispered on the last part. I laughed.

"It's a long story..." I said. I laid back in my chair and fell asleep, I felt a strange comfort knowing there was a vampire beside me. The pain was still there, but I could take comfort knowing it would all be over soon. All I knew was Edward wasent coming to save me this time... I didn't need saving...

**_Edward_**

We finally got to the airport and we were on the plane, Alice was having numerous visions and they were all changing... but not in a good way, Bella would be with the Voultri and then her vision would cut off.

"Edward..." Alice said in a soft tone. "We will make it in time to save Bella..." She was saying in a soothing voice. It was going to be close... If we have a chance in saving her we would have to be fast...

Alice's visions were out of control... First Bella would be dead then she would be WITH the Voultri! I COULDN'T TAKE IT! I had to gain controle of my emotions...

"Alice, is anyone else coming?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"No, not yet... They don't know yet..." She said quickly. I then picked up my cell and dialed Carlisle's phone. I passed the phone to Rosalie because I wouldn't be able to talk...

I pushed my head into the back of my seat trying to drown out everyone's thoughts. I coule hear Rosalie telling Carlisle everything...I had to focus on one thing right now... That is saving my Bella's life...

* * *

**OK! there is going to be a twist in the next few chapters hehe.**

**Hope you all like it so far.**

**I will be going away for a week and I will not beable to update sorry :( I will be back on the 1st though!**

**I will try to get two more chapters in before I leave (the 26th)**

**it's going to be really good :P**


End file.
